Grasswalker
The historical name for grasswalkers is merea patoo (plural: patooans); however, since the time of the Thetan Empire, all of the Children of Thetan – even to include grasswalkers themselves – have referred to the race as grasswalkers. Other nicknames which are used, though rarely, include: stoo’t realle (Auld Thetan origin), grassrunners, burrowmen, and little gypsies. Grasswalkers are a jovial, life-loving people. They make friends quickly and easily, and they are extremely adaptable to almost any situation. Many grasswalkers choose to live quiet, peaceful lives in rural environs such as burrows in grassy dales, small thatch cottages, or even within hollowed-out trunks of large trees. Other grasswalkers roam the lands of Thetan in pseudo-nomadic fashion, traveling with kinfolk in caravans of varied sizes. These itinerants often sell wares collected from various parts of the world or offer displays of exotic performances. Still other grasswalkers simply take up life in the lands of other races. This is especially common in human-dominated lands such as the Kingdom of Tarsalia and the oligarchic Golden Isles. Personality: Most grasswalkers are friendly, happy, and carefree. They are extremely diplomatic, and have a knack for empathizing with and relating to others. Description: Grasswalkers are the smallest of the Children of Thetan. They are shorter and thinner than vulpyns and goblins, standing just over three feet tall and weighing about thirty pounds on average. Male grasswalkers are nominally taller and heavier than females. Grasswalkers are swarthy in complexion, ranging from dark browns to bronzes and copper hues. The colors of their eyes are usually dark earth tones, though dull grays are not unknown. Grasswalkers almost always have dark brown or black hair. In general, they have sharp, chiseled, angular facial features. Their ears taper a bit at the top, coming to a slight point. Relations: Grasswalkers develop friendships with all races whenever possible. Historically they have had especially close ties with vulpyns and humans. Except in civilized lands, meetings between grasswalkers and canyn are relatively uncommon because of the close relationship between grasswalkers and vulpyns. However, grasswalkers have often successfully served as intermediaries in canyn and vulpyn disputes. Despite their friendly demeanor and adaptability, even grasswalkers seldom befriend droch or zarar. Alignment: Ethically, grasswalkers are predominately neutral or chaotic; however, some grasswalkers, especially those living in permanent settlements, may be lawful. Morally, most grasswalkers are almost always good or neutral. Evil grasswalkers are very rare. Lands: Grasswalkers who settle in one region prefer lightly wooded areas with lush grasslands and gently rolling hills. Following the Exodus, many grasswalkers made their homes in the Greengrass Lowlands of Dawngrass, New Wood, Rivers Down, and Watersdale, which has been renamed as the Low Country since coming under the dominion of the Kingdom of Tarsal. Religion: Most grasswalkers are religious. Those who are polytheistic and believe in the Pantheon of Thetan often worship Phelyssa as their patron deity. Kryphon, Tira, and Shaldwin are also popular choices. A fair number of grasswalkers are monotheistic, though they tend to affiliate themselves with the more liberal denominations of the Holy Church of the One True God. Despite their piety, grasswalkers are also an extremely superstitious people, and this is especially true for grasswalker itinerants. They hold a special place for soothsayers, luck charms, and the like. Category:Thetan